The Dolorosa and the Signless
by Zelda4ever1987
Summary: Alternia, a planet inhabited by trolls ruled Her Imperious Condescension and divided by a strict bloodcaste. A hostile world where trolls are killed by their own kind everyday. In this cruel world, Porrim, later known as the Dolorosa, comes across a baby grub with bright blood, and abandons her duty in the brooding caverns. This kind act was the beginning of their story.
1. Prologue

**...Wow. I haven't used this account in a few years. But I suddenly had an urge to revitalize this account. And a few years to improve my writing style kind of helps. I still don't think I'm perfect at this, but hey, I tried. This chapter was also uploaded to my deviantART account in October last year, and I would have uploaded more chapters, but my Microsoft Word unexpectedly expired. I do have access to school computers, so that may fix that. In any case, this is my version of the not-so elaborated story on these two. Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie.**

It was evening on the planet of Alternia, and it was just as dangerous, frightful, and violent like any other day. Even though some lived in contentment, as trolls like Her Imperious Condescension surely were, many others suffer and die under the hands of their own kind every day, if the beasts didn't get them first. And even if The Condesce was not around, trolls especially of the lower caste would still find themselves enslaved by her right hand man, The Grand Highblood. They would even face prejudice by those of the violent high-bloods. As horrible as their situation was, it was the nature of their environment. Even through the violence of the world, the race still continues thanks to an invaluable creature.

Deep within the caves of Alternia was the brooding caverns, where the beloved Mother Grub lie laying her eggs. They would hatch and new grubs would emerge, unaware of the cruel reality of their world. Some grubs would emerge out of these caves ready to face the world with their guardian lusus, while others will surely die, never seeing the outside world. Of course, the Mother Grub would never be able to care for them all on her own. That is why a particular caste was chosen to care for her, the trolls whose veins carried blood the color of jade. These jade trolls were destined to care for the Mother Grub for life, rarely, if ever, leaving the caves themselves. One such troll had been serving the grub dutifully, a kind, motherly, and yet numb troll known formally as The Dolorosa, or for her real name, Porrim. For her, it had just been another day in her life. She didn't know that an event that would transpire later in the night would change her way of life forever.

The Dolorosa had been assigned to counting the number of eggs that hatched for the day. "And that little bunch there makes 372," she said. "It seems that burgundy and bronze blooded trolls have the highest numbers again today, not that I'm surprised of course. And these indigo and purple trolls make 384."

"Porrim, we have 16 olive and teal ones here," another troll said.

"Alright, thanks Katrin! That's 400 exactly."

As she counted the number of grubs that had emerged from their eggs, she started to wonder how many of these grubs will make it out of the caves. As beautiful as the miracle of life was, the harsh nature of their society forces these grubs to go through rigorous trials to prove they are strong enough. Weak ones don't stand a chance. The strong ones possibly changing from innocent to bloodthirsty. She frowned at this thought.

"How is the hatching process Porrim," a voice said, bringing her out of her thoughts. It was an elder troll whose name was Lilian.

"Very well, We have counted precisely 400; many lower castes and some high-bloods. We even have a few jade bloods that hatched."

"Excellent. Hopefully the ones that make it will grow to be powerful. And if some of those jade grubs make it, it seems we'll have new recruits in the future."

"The more the better I suppose," Porrim said as she watched the other trolls. Jade blooded trolls live a relatively long life, not nearly as long as a violet or even rarer fuchsia blooded troll, but a few hundred years is still a long time. She supposes that more of her caste down working in these caverns wouldn't be too bad, and they are relatively safe in that retrospect. She was snapped out of her thoughts again by Lilian.

"That reminds me, I was supposed to ask you a favor, as I'm too busy to do it myself."

"What is it," the Dolorosa asked.

Lilian handed her a big basket, "I need you to head to the burying grounds. These grubs didn't make the cut."

"O-Oh, alright then," she frowned taking the basket. "I'll take care of it right away."

"Very good, I must go back to work immediately. Good evening Porrim," she bowed.

The Dolorosa bowed likewise. She was slightly saddened by the task, but after seeing so many grubs die over the many years she worked in the brooding caverns she became numb to what used to upset her greatly. She looked in the basket to see the dead grubs, hardly any of them were of the higher caste, save one cerulean grub who was unable to see at all when it was alive. It was another horrible thing in her culture; if one was discovered disabled in some way, they would usually be culled, or in other words, killed.

"Well, the burying grounds are quite a walk, might as well get going."

As she made the trek to the burying grounds, she heard other trolls gossiping. Rumors of a matespritship with a bronze blood and a violet blood, rumors about a purple blooded troll who disliked something called Faygo, and was killed by their beast of a leader as a result, and most surprisingly, rumors about a meteor. She overheard two trolls talking about said meteor, one saying she knows because her friend that lives in the mountains told her about it. The Dolorosa didn't hear anything about oncoming meteors, but she decided to brush it off and continue with her business.

Arriving at her destination, she started to bury the dead grubs in the ground. It was a somber place. Some of the grubs buried here died as a result of the trials they faced, some were lime blooded trolls who were automatically slated for culling per order of The Condesce, wiping them off the face of the planet, others due to disabilities. As sad as it was that they will never get a chance to live, she did find solace knowing that, at the very least, they won't have to suffer the hardships of the world.

After having finished burying the last dead grub, she started to feel tremors. At first they were faint, and made her think it was an earthquake, but in mere moments the tremors increased with intensity. Afraid that the cave was probably collapsing, she ran off, hearing screams of those ahead of her. Before she was able to reach the brooding caverns, she heard an impact, which shook the ground so violently she was thrown to the ground. She didn't move again until the tremors ceased. She didn't know what had just happened, though she figured it may have been the meteor she heard about. And it was somewhere behind her. She argued whether or not to ignore it and keep heading to safety in the brooding caverns, but she decided to go with her gut and find it.

As there were different channels she was somewhat lost. There were no other trolls in the hallways, and she figured they were probably in their shelters. After a few minutes of running she was about to give up, having seen no sign up what caused the impact. Until she heard a cry. A weak cry that could only be uttered by a grub.

"Show me where you are," she said as she ran in the direction of the cry. Going through one channel where the cry was most prominent, she was surprised at what she saw. A large crater was present in the ground, at a few large holes above where the meteor went through the ground, showing a visible night sky illuminated by a bright moon. When she peered into the ground, she saw not only the meteor itself, but a crying grub, though it was too small to see where she was standing. She went into the crater itself and walked closer to the grub. And when she saw it, she was utterly stunned. It's body was a bright red hue, one that she had never seen on a grub before, and probably never would again. She had seen countless burgundy colored grubs before sure, but never one as red as this. Countless thoughts were running through her mind.

 _"Where did it come from? Why is it in a crater? Was this an oversight? How could this grub be, this blood color shouldn't exist. What will the others think? He'll be culled for sure! There is no way he would be allowed to live!"_

She looked back down on the grub, noticing it wasn't crying anymore. It was looking straight at her with its large eyes, transparent red tears still visible. Looking at him, her heart melted. She lifted it up, and was able to figure out this grub was male. He felt comforted by the pair of arms that held him, and he fell asleep. She smiled at him, never having felt this way about grubs since the first years she started caring for them. She didn't know what it was about him, all she knew was this: he was surely special. Then she made a serious face, as she knew that he is in danger just from being here.

With his unique blood color, he could potentially be culled by the other trolls. And even if he isn't, there is no way a lusus would care to look after him, they wouldn't care for a young troll that has blood they aren't familiar with. This grub has no hope of living with so many odds against him.  
"What can I do for him," she yelled quietly.

Pacing back and forth for a few minutes, she had finally come up with a decision. There will be no one to care for him. No one, except herself. Without thinking twice she headed towards her hive underground.

The other trolls were nowhere in sight, still hiding in case another one showed up. Good, she didn't want anyone to see her. It would surely cause a huge fuss, one that could result even the Grand Highblood to hear of it, and then there would be hell to pay. She decided to grab only what she needed to survive, no reason to be weighed down by unnecessary valuables. After grabbing her necessities, she started heading towards an exit, but not before taking one last glance at the Mother Grub. She spent her whole life down in the caves. She was born here, she survived the trials, and she began working in these caves tending to the grub and her young. She was prepared to spend her whole life with her, and here she was about to abandon her duties and head into the unknown. All for the sake of a single grub.

"Goodbye Mother," she whispered shakily, and headed to the exit of the cavern. It was quite the walk, but when she had reached the exit, she was met with a cool breeze. It was still dark out, there were no trolls or monsters around, except a few harmless lusii flying way above her. The small grub wriggled slightly in her arms, still fast asleep. She smiled at him again. It was then she realized that since he doesn't have a sign, and since she took him without anyone knowing, he probably never would. She would figure out his name later, for she needed to find or make a shelter for the both of them.

"It'll be tough, but I'll make sure we survive in this cruel world of ours, or we'll die trying. Let us be off, my son."

She grabbed her bags and her precious son, and headed off into the unknown. She was scared to death, but for him, she will be brave. It is the duty she has given herself, as a guardian, and a mother.

 **Also I read that the ancestors shared the names of their previous selves; so the Dolorosa is named Porrim.**  
 **Katrin is short for Katherine, which means pure.**  
 **Lilian is derived from the flower Lily, a symbol of purity.**  
 **If you haven't guessed I was going with the symbol virgo, the virgin, for name references.**


	2. Chapter 1

**So, I had another chapter already set up where Kankri was a child, but I thought I would save it for the next chapter. I thought that instead I would make a chapter where The Dolorosa and Kankri were still living in the wild. The next chapter is basically done, I just have to check for errors and see if I have to add stuff, so it should be out very soon.**

* * *

It had been at least half a sweep since that the day the Dolorosa and her son left the brooding caverns, and since then they have been trying to make it on their own. It was certainly not easy, and it didn't help that her survival skills had become rusty from working in the caverns so long, but they have been able to survive for a little while. So far, they haven't found a hospitable hive to live in, or if they had the hive would get destroyed or raided, or it would just simply become too dangerous to stay. She had seen the kind trolls that have offered their help die at the hands of these raiders, or at the hands of Imperial Drones, or at the destruction of their hives. At the moment they found an abandoned cave in the woods that wasn't too cozy or warm, but it was suitable for the time being. And it had a stone door to keep out the beasts. Perhaps at some point the cave was a hive for someone.

It was late at night, one of the more dangerous times, and the Dolorosa was currently eating a small meal made of edible fruits. She tried not to make things that would require a fire, since that would be risky (not to mention the smoke is like a asking to be caught). Her son, who she called Kankri, was sleeping after having his meal. She found that he usually gets tired after eating, but then again he is only a grub. She paused her eating to look over at him, smiling as she watched him turn in his sleep. She quickly finished her food and proceeded to get ready for bed herself. Despite the fact that trolls are most active during the night, she preferred to hide and wait out the carnage. And she would wait until late afternoon to move around and hunt or gather. She could move around during the day, as it was a unique ability of her caste to withstand the Alternian sun, but there are monstrous beasts that roam about then. At least in the late afternoon they start to settle down.

After finishing her bed, she closes the stone door, shutting out the moon's light, and the dangers of the world. Getting into bed, she lightly rubs Kankri's back.

"I love you, my little star," she says as she closes her eyes.

She then listens. It was a habit of hers; she would normally stay awake a little longer to listen out for passing trolls. If after a while she hears nothing that would be a concern, she can rest. So there she was. She can hear a few distant voices, but to her they sounded like trolls that were just messing around. She can even hear animal sounds, but they too sounded distant. After some time, she starts feeling tired, so she lets sleep come to her. And soon, all goes quiet.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!"

The loud scream rouses the Dolorosa from her sleep. She must have been asleep for a few hours, but hearing that scream got her wide awake. It was close too. Closer than she would have liked. She can hear Kankri start to cry from being woken up, and quickly picks him up to comfort him.

"Shhhh, it's ok Kankri," she says while her voice slightly shakes, "I'm here. Everything will be alright, don't cry."

He is slightly comforted by his mother's embrace, and his cries start to wane. She was worried that whatever may be outside could potentially hear him, and then they would be put in a very tight spot. That's not to say she was inept at fighting, but she would be cornered. The cave itself was big enough to lie down and walk around in, but it was still a small space that was unsuitable for fighting in. She could hear a distant feminine laugh too. After a minute, Kankri's cries stopped, and he started to settle down. She was relieved that he was able to calm down. What still kept her on the edge, however, was the sound of leaves crunching from footsteps. And it was getting louder.

"Please stay away, please stay away, please stay away," she said in an almost inaudible whisper."

Though she wished whatever was coming would leave, she felt her heart stop when the footsteps stopped right near the entrance of the cave. Whoever was out there seemed to have noticed the stone door. She had to quickly and quietly hide Kankri in a bundle near the back of the cave, trying not to stir him as he went back to sleep. She could hear the door being moved, and she moved to a bag that was closer to door to make it seem like she was busy. As the door stopped moving, the Dolorosa looked to the entrance to see an adult looking female troll. Not only that, but she was one of the sea-dwelling breed of trolls, with a violet sign sporting her stylish dress. And the Dolorosa could see a glaive that dripped with gold blood.

'Well look what we have here," the sea-dweller said. "Akuwwa didn't think she would find a troll hiding here, and a jade one at that."

Was this girl really so arrogant that she would refer to herself in third person? Nevertheless, she had a weapon, and the best thing the Dolorosa could do was try to be friendly. Maybe then this killer would leave them alone.

"I suppose you have found me. I was just...making sure my things are ok."

"Really? In the dark?"

"Yes, I...I woke up and thought I lost something, and thank goodness they're ok."

"You didn't wake up because you heard, say, a scream did you?"

She had to be straight. "Honestly, yes. But after I woke up I thought about that."

"Well, Akuwwa is sorry to have disturbed you in this... small cave of yours. That scream was from an incompetent client."

That settled Porrim's suspicions about the scream. A gold blooded troll was killed, and by this sea-dweller. But what did she mean by "a client."

"A client? What for exactly?"

"He was just some stooge that owed a lot of money to my company. He had been late on his payments for far too long, so my boss told me to make him pay." She then held up her blood-stained glaive. "If he wouldn't pay in money, he would pay in blood."

The Dolorosa gulped as the scenario played out in her head. A possibly down on his luck troll who couldn't pay his dues, and then before he knew it, he paid the ultimate price.

"That's awful."

"Hm, why should someone like you care," she frowned. "If you want Akuwwa's opinion, the son of a bitch had it coming when he took this long to pay. And now he's dead."

She did too care. It didn't matter that violence between trolls has been happening for hundreds if not thousands of sweeps, it was still wrong. But it seems trolls like Akuwwa was blind to the injustice they were doing. Thankfully, this conversation seemed to be going well, so maybe she would just go about her business.

"Yes, well. I'm going to go back to sleep."

"Yeah, it's about time Akuwwa reports back to her boss. You watch yourself, you never know when someone will decide to take you down."

Just as Akuwwa was heading off, the unthinkable happened. An audible whimper came from the blankets within the cave. The Dolorosa felt like her heart dropped to her stomach.

"What was that?"

"Um, I'm not sure?"

Kankri whimpers again, and Akuwwa gets closer to the cave again.

"There it is again. Is it...," she looks in the cave, "...I think it came from the cave!"

"NO," Porrim yelled but then corrected herself. "I-I think it came from near that tree!"

"And I'm certain that-oh, Akuwwa sees! You're hiding something!"

"What? What would I have to hide?"

"Yes, you have something to hide! And I'm going in there to see what it is!"

The Dolorosa starts to panic, and she grabs onto Akuwwa's arm. "NO, STAY AWAY FROM THAT CAVE!"

Akuwwa quickly escapes the Dolorosa's grasp, turns around to face her, and then slaps in her in the face. Hard. The Dolorosa falls to the ground in pain, and when she looks up, she sees the edge of the glaive pointed straight at her face.

"Listen here you grubsitting land-dwelling cow! Akuwwa is going to see what is making noise in the cave. If you dare try to get in Akuwwa's way again, your head is gonna roll," she lowers her glaive. "Honestly, Akuwwa cannot believe how idiotic you peasants are, trying to disrespect someone as noble as us sea-dwellers. You need to know your place and submit to trolls like us! We are FAR more superior than YOU!" She turns toward the cave.

Porrim had to think fast, as her child was in serious danger. But just approaching her would end with both of their deaths. Looking towards her bag, she noticed a frying pan. She brought one for cooking, but maybe it would be suitable for the current situation. Without a second thought, she grabbed the handle of the pan, walked quickly behind the intruder, and raised the pan to the back of her head. As Akuwwa took hold of the blanket, the Dolorosa brought the pan down full force on her head.

 ***BANG***

After the blow to the head, Akuwwa fell flat on the floor, and stopped moving. A bit of violet blood was found on the bottom of the pan, and she could she some blood start running down Akuwwa's head. The Dolorosa lowered the pan, scared of what she had done. She just physically assaulted another troll, one that was nobility. When she didn't move, she was afraid she had killed her. She approached the body and put her hand around the wrist. She sighed in relief as she felt a pulse. Kankri waddled out of the blankets to see what was happening, and the Dolorosa quickly grabbed him, lightly hugging him.

"It's alright Kankri, the bad troll won't harm you anymore."

Kankri seemed happy to see his mother, and she was happy that he was safe. She then frowned at the fact that this sight had become to dangerous to stay in for too long. Akuwwa could have a concussion, which means that she may not remember everything that happened. But if she did remember, she could easily rally up other trolls to hunt them down. They had no choice but to leave. She quickly grabbed all of her belongings, wrapped Kankri in a bundle, and made her way out, despite the dangers of the night.

After running a small distance, she stopped when she came across a horrible sight. Lying on the ground amidst the fallen leaves was an adult male troll. His chest had several stab wounds, and gold blood oozing from the wounds and his mouth, eyes open wide with fear. This was the troll that Akuwwa killed earlier. The Dolorosa could do nothing but lower herself to the ground, and use her hand to close the poor trolls eyes.

"I hope that you find peace in death."

After getting up, she kept on running, the sound of leaves crunching under her weight. She dared not to look back. Tonight had been a bad night.

* * *

 **Akuwwa sounds like Aqua, which is Latin for water. The first three letters of her name, Aku, is Japanese for evil. I wanted to add more to the end, but I decided to leave it where it was. The next chapter should be up soon. Maybe today or tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I would have uploaded this first, but then I thought I should add something else before this.**

* * *

During the sweeps that the Dolorosa and Kankri had spent together, they had been lying low. They didn't stay in one place for very long, for beasts and violent trolls on the hunt for blood were always on the prowl. She always had to hide the grub when other curious trolls came up to her, and she hoped he didn't make a sound lest he be discovered. There were times where they were almost caught, times where she feared for their lives. It had certainly been a dangerous path, for if one mistake had been made, it would lead to the demise of not only the grub, but her as well.

As time went by though, the grub matured, turning from a little bug to a small troll himself. It was after this that it was much easier to hide his blood color from the eyes of others. Even still, when the two were around other harmless trolls, they would give them weird looks. It was unheard of for a grown troll to look after a younger troll. They had also been curious as to why this young troll didn't even have a sign, as all other trolls do, and so more weird looks were given. Despite this, it didn't bother the mother and son.

Despite all their hardships, he grew to be a nice child, always polite and saying thank you to her. It made her glad that he had a good personality rather than a monstrous one, like those highbloods. When the two would walk in social areas, which weren't very often, he would be mesmerized by the sight of other trolls and their guardian lusii.

At the moment the two dwelled in an abandoned hive outside of town, once belonging to a rust-blooded troll that died from natural causes. The lowbloods are born with naturally short lives, only living up to a few dozen sweeps. Kankri was fairly happy living in a hive, as it was more cozy than sleeping outside. And he had his own room. The only downside for him was that he wasn't allowed to go outside unless his mother was there to supervise him. While reading a book, he looked toward the window and saw a white creature that could only be a lusus.

"Hey mother, check out that lusus," he pointed towards the window excitedly. The Dolorosa had been washing some dishes that were left in the hive, and stopped to see what the fuss was about.

"A lusus? Where," she asked, only slightly concerned. She looked out to see a lusus that had a body of a troll minus the horns, a large nose accompanied by a funny moustache, a hoofbeast for a lower abdomen, and an udder. She was definitely weirded out by it, having never seen one like it, but it seemed to amuse her son.

"That lusus had a funny moustache didn't it, hahaha. I thought lusii could only look like beasts!"

"You know what? I thought so too Kankri. But then this world is full of mysteries, you never know what you might see." Her worries were eased, as this weird lusus appeared to be harmless. She looked out to see their neighbor, an elder burgundy troll go out to meet said lusus, and welcome it back to his hive. She had to wonder, how different would it have been if a lusus would be willing to raise Kankri instead of herself.

"Hey, mother?"

"Hm, what is it?"

"Why aren't young trolls raised by older trolls," Kankri asked. He had to know, all but himself seemed to be raised by these white creatures, and never their own kind. Porrim herself didn't really have a definite answer.

"I'm not really sure myself. All trolls were raised by lusii for as long as I've known, and it's probably been that way since the beginning."

"But not me. I was raised by you," he pointed out as he went to hug her legs.

"Mhm, that's right," she smiled as she bended to his level to hug him better. "Because you are more special than any other troll I know."

She knew that he didn't know the real reason why he was brought up by her instead. He was too young to remember, and she had never told him about it. She did know that they had a special bond that no other troll has ever had, and probably never will. A chance to be raised by their own kind, instead of some creature that chooses them on a whim. No one would take that away from them.

"Mother, is it time for lunch yet" Kankri asked as he pulled away from his mother. Porrim stood still for a second before it occurred to her.

"Oh, is it that time already? My does time go fast when your busy." She walked over to check the thermal hull to grab some food for them. But when she looked into the hull she realized…there was not much food left in the fridge. Only enough for a meal or two.

"Oh," was all she could muster. While wondering why the supply was down she remembered why she had been avoiding town the past few days. She had heard mention of a ravenous gang of Gamblignants come to town, eating and killing some trolls for treasure. She had even heard mention of their leader being a fearless and ruthless cerulean blooded pirate. Someone named Mindfang? Perhaps she heard that name once or twice, and she hoped that she would never get to meet said pirate, whoever they were. Regardless of what she heard, she stayed in, and as a result they now have a low food supply.

She grabbed the food to feed Kankri and herself. A hearty soup, enough to leave one full and satisfied for a little while. Maybe after eating he'll take a nap, leaving her time to go to town to grab food. A part of her wants to have him come with her so that she can protect him, but another part of her says she is being too overprotective of him and that if he takes a nap then he'll be safe in his recupuracoon. This was a nice and quiet neighborhood, so they were relatively safe. Perhaps she is overprotective, but he is special, and he could be culled if they discover his blood. Or killed by some soulless troll. If he was killed…no, best not to think about it. A half hour later the soup is done, and the mother and child sit to eat. After eating, she decides to at least let him know where she is going so he won't have to worry about her.

"Kankri, I'm going to have to go to town-"

"The town," he somewhat perks up at the mention of town.

"Yes. I need to buy more food for us to eat. I want you to stay here until I return."

"Aw, why can't I come with you?"

"It had been dangerous the past few days, and it might still be risky to take you with me. I want you to stay here so that you will be safe. Perhaps you can sleep in your recupuracoon for a little while.

"But I'm not ***yawn*** sleepy yet," he said trying to fight of his drowsiness.

"Hehe, you sound like you are. If your not tired yet, perhaps you can read a book. I promise I'll be back soon, OK?"

"Alright mother."

"Good." She kissed him on the top of his head. "Be good and stay here while I'm gone. I love you," she said grabbing her wallet.

"I love you too."

And with that she was gone on the half-hour long walk to town, less than that if she ran. He stood there thinking about what to do. He was slightly drowsy, but he was nowhere near drowsy enough to need a nap.

"Maybe I can just go back to my book," he mutters to himself.

He walks back to his chair and continues reading his book. It was a daring tale about a teal blooded blacksmith who risked his to save his beloved cerulean moirail, who he felt flushed feelings for, from an evil sea-dwelling prince from being in a permanent matespriteship that she would never agree too. It was a story that catered to younger trolls, but he liked it. He feels like romance novels might be his thing. The only problem was that he burned through his book pretty quick, and it only took him several minutes to finish it. Putting his book down, he just sits upside down in the chair, wondering about his next activity.

"Ugh, what should I do now?"

A thought came to him. His mother is gone to town, leaving him alone. Surely he could…but he couldn't, could he? His mother wants him to stay home, inside where he can be safe. He wasn't really allowed to go outside without her supervision. She trusts that he will be good. He wants to obey her wishes…at the same time, he grew curious as to what the world is like.

"Surely a few minutes outside couldn't hurt, could it?"

He grabbed his hooded cloak from the closet and headed for the door. He takes a deep breath as he grabs the handle. He opens the door and takes a few steps outside. So far so good. He goes around the house, nothing bad has happened.

"This is nice," he says welcoming the cool air of the dusk. It feels great being in such a large world. He's seen some places when he and his mother were travelling, but he wonders what the rest of the world is like.

"Perhaps if I had the sickle for safekeeping then…"

He decides to go back inside to grab his sickle his mother had bought one day. They don't normally use weapons unless it was for survival purposes, but she said that she would like to have a backup weapon in case something bad came to them.

"She won't be back for a little while, maybe I can go explore before she gets home."

He notices a wooded area a couple feet behind the hive, and decides to explore that area.

* * *

The Dolorosa arrived a littler later than she expected due to a run in with some angry indigo blooded trolls. They were definitely tough, but she was able to outrun them while still looking good in her trademark dress. She smiled, satisfied with her small success. The town seemed relatively normal, making her happy that those Gamblignants finally left. It seems that there was still garbage and bloodstains of a few colors on the streets as a result, though some trolls and their lusii were working to clean up the mess. Other than that, it was quite peaceful. She even saw trolls strolling through the streets, carrying bags of goods, walking hand in hand with their matesprits or moirails, even kismisseses, and enjoying the cool evening.

"If only it was like this all the time," she thought to herself.

While walking towards her destination other trolls glanced at her, having rarely seen a jade blooded troll roaming the streets. She didn't mind, all that came to her mind was the food she would buy. Since she didn't have much money, though it was enough for the two to get by, she only bought what they needed to survive. After a bit of walking, she came across the food stand in the middle of a busy marketplace, run by a male olive blooded troll. She has seen him a few times, and since she normally grabs the same items, he refers to her order as the usual.

"Hello again miss," the shop owner said. "Come for your usual order I assume?"

"Oh yes. I had been meaning to come here a few days ago, but it seemed too dangerous to go."

"You were right in doing so miss," he said as he started to grab her supplies. " The Gamblignants have caused quite the ruckus these past few days. Some trolls even died. Almost lost my life myself, glad I was spared at least."

"I see," was all she could say, grabbing the money and handing it to him.

"Stay safe out there, never know if there might be another rowdy punk hanging around here," he said taking the money and handing her the supplies.

"I'll be alright, thank you again," she slightly bowed, then went her way.

While heading back to the road leading to home, she took a glance towards the large weapon shop to the right of her. That place always had a great business, and no wonder, for many trolls go their to stock up on weapons for killing, or weapons for survival. The Dolorosa had only been there once before, to grab a backup weapon in the case that someone or something would dare cause them harm. Before she had used a frying pan, but that only works for so long. She feelings about that place was neutral at best. One the one hand she hates the fact this place caters to the needs of those savage trolls. On the other hand, she understands that some trolls do need to have one just to survive, trolls like herself. Heading towards the entrance to the weapons shop were two trolls, one male and one female, and they looked very excited. She couldn't help but listen into their conversation.

"Dude, I can't WAIT to get my hands on that new rifle," the shorter and skinnier lady troll exclaimed.

"That's cool. I think I'll go with the brass knuckles," said the tall and buffer troll with strange white makeup on his face. "Maybe I'll get it in gold!"

"Gold? You can afford that right?"

"What are ya, blind? Of course I can afford it, I am a noble after all. Not only will it look cool, I can also show the weaklings how rich I am before I slaughter 'em," he laughed almost maniacally.

"Good point, hahaha! I can't wait to see the look their faces when I hold my rifle in front of 'em! Let's go in already, I can't hold my excitement anymore!"

After hearing their conversation, the Dolorosa was thoughrolly disgusted. She just couldn't believe ruffians like this were aloud to run amok. Trolls like them have no regard for the lives of others. It's trolls like them that make life harder to live, not just for her and Kankri, but for all the defenseless trolls out there. She may even be willing to bet that things were fine and dandy until Her Imperious Condescension came to power, and who knows how long she's walked the planet, and then goodwill and peace on Alternia was like a completely foreign concept.

"Ugh, what a rotten world we live in," she said, grimacing as she turned back to the road.

That little conversation left her in a rather bad mood, and while starting her trek, she stopped in her tracks. She noticed the same indigo trolls that were chasing her earlier chilling by the a tree, smoking cigars and having a laugh. With groceries in hand, it would put a dent in her speed, and she really didn't feel like running into them again. Once was enough. But the Dolorosa was prepared for a situation like this. She had an alternative route that would lead to the hive. The one problem was it took longer to get home. But taking the normal route would be too risky, so she decided upon the alternative.

"I hope your doing ok Kankri," she muttered to herself.

And so with groceries in hand, she started the longer than expected trek back to the hive, not knowing what Kankri had been up to in her absence.

* * *

 **The book I wrote in is made up, and I didn't add in a title because, as per canon, titles in the troll universe are WAY too long. My sister, who goes by TomboyJessie13 here, came up with the brass knuckles idea. The next chapter is already in progress, but it may take some time to finish, so it should be up sometime soon.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow, this chapter came in a little later than I had hoped. I have just been busy with other things, and school itself can take time and energy. But I finally got this done. With school and personal matters, I may not always have the time to write for this fanfic, but if I do, I can devote my time to this. I just hope it won't take too long writing each chapter. The next one is already in progress as we speak.**

* * *

Kankri had been wandering around the woods for a little while, perhaps half an hour or so, and he was loving it. He loved being able to walk in nature, the temperature being not too cold, and not too warm. He loved hearing the trees blow in the breeze, and the many sounds of different creatures running about, and the chirping of small wingbeasts. The bright moons and stars were also beautiful. To him, it was the perfect night to be outside.

After walking around, he found a large rock to sit on. He wasn't tired, he just wanted to sit down and take it all in.

"This is nice," he thought to himself as he saw some little creature with a bushy tail scamper up a tree. "I wonder why my mother wouldn't let me wonder around on my own? The world seems quite nice!"

Seeing the creature climb up that tree gave him an idea. The world seems great from the ground, what would it look like from a high viewpoint? Getting off the rock, he walked to the tree that seemed the best for climbing on. He wasn't new to tree climbing, as he has done it before. He just never got to the top of them, as his mother worried that he might fall and get seriously hurt. Even though it wasn't the tallest tree he had ever seen, it was still pretty tall, and he made sure to be careful. He almost slipped off once, but he was able to climb the tree without much struggle otherwise, even using his sickle to help him out, as well as clear any leaves that were in the way.

When he finally reached the top of the tree, he was surprised at the sight before him. In front of him were trees as far as the eye could see, as well as some body of water, a lake perhaps. He could faintly see mountains in the distance as well. Behind him were also trees stretching a small distance, but then a clear plain where several hives were. He looked up to see a few large white wingbeasts in the sky.

"Wow, those lusii are huge!"

He was always amazed at how large the world was. Of course, he had seen more on his travels with his mother, but he can't help it. Anything new is always exciting. As he looked around his surroundings, he thought about travelling to that lake. As careful as he could, he climbed out of the tree and landed safely on the ground. He ran towards the lake, but it would take longer than he thought he would.

* * *

After a tiring walk, the Dolorosa had finally made it home. After putting down the groceries, she sat down to catch her breath.

"Can't I have a decent trip to town without something bad happening to me," she said to herself.

After a moment, she realized how quiet the house, but she figured he was probably asleep. She was gone for quite a while. She decided to put away the groceries she got before going to check on him, she wanted to make sure her supplies were kept properly so that they wouldn't spoil. When she finished, she made her way to his room to check on him. The room was dark and quiet.

"Kankri," she whispered. "Kankri are you alright?"

No response. She figured he was fast asleep, and was relaxed at this. Still she decided to walk to the recuperacoon to see him. But when she did, she didn't see him. She felt worried for a second, but surely he was deep inside, was he?

"Kankri?"

She took off her black gloves so they wouldn't get covered with slime, and stuck her arms in the opening. When she found that she couldn't feel him, she started to get very worried.

"KANKRI," she yelled in a more panicked state. "N-No, calm down Porrim. Think. He must be hiding somewhere else. Maybe he accidently fell asleep there."

She cleaned off her arms, put her black gloves back on, and searched throughout the house. She looked everywhere that he could potentially hide in: the living room, the attic, the private cupboard he made for himself, but had no luck. The more time passed, the more fearful she became. After tearing through the whole house without finding him, she stopped in the middle of her tracks.

"KANKRI!? WHERE ARE YOU!?"

The last place she hadn't looked in yet was the closet near the hive's exit. When she opened the door to the closet and peered inside, her heart stopped. The worst thing that could have happened had happened. His cloak and the sickle she bought for safekeeping were gone. She backed away slowly, eyes wide open.

"This can't be happening…This just CAN'T be happening right now!"

She ran outside, wondering where he could have gone. But with the large surroundings, he could have gone anywhere. And who knows how long he had been gone, just before she got home or soon after she left for all she knew. Many thoughts ran into her head.

 _"What am I gonna do? Where could he have gone? I should have taken him with me! He could be dead for all I know! Am I too late to save him? Maybe he is still alright. What if he runs into a beast, or a bloodthirsty troll?"_

"….ady. Hey lady! ***whistle**. Hello!"

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a neighbor troll, trying to get her attention. It was their elderly neighbor with the strange lusus.

"Uh, I-I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"Finally you snapped out of it," he said. "I was trying to say that I saw a small troll heading toward the forest behind you hive. I'm fairly certain he's yours."

"Hooded and carrying a sickle right!?"

"Yes that's right. I'm sorry I couldn't go after him, my mobility isn't the same as it was. My lusus is also gone at the moment."

"Just telling me where he went is more than enough, thank you so much," she said as she took of running towards the forest.

* * *

"Hah, the lake seemed so close from up there," he said as he was running out of breath.

After a longer than expected distance, he reached the bushes behind the lake. He would have continued forward if not for the laughing he heard. It didn't sound like malicious laughter, it seemed more...nice and friendly. Slowly and cautiously, he peeked through the bushes. There were two trolls, a boy and a girl, and they were sitting buy the lake with their arms behind each other's backs. They were also looking at each other, laughing and smiling. He smiled as he saw the sight before him. They looked very happy together. This must have been what his mother called "matespritship," a relationship built out of love. He remembers one time when he said if he and his mother were matesprites, to which she laughed and explained to him their relationship was that of a mother and son.

The scene around them was also lovely. The moon's reflection was visible on the clear water. Little fireflies were floating about. There were a few different colored flowers growing in the bushes. And with the two trolls, it was a romantic setting. Kankri thought it was a wonderful sight...until he heard heavy rustling from the bushes to the upper left of him. He wondered what it could have been or what would make such heavy rustling. It was then that he saw three large trolls emerge from the bushes. And they looked at the couple menacingly.

When the couple sitting together noticed them, they got up and looked at them with fear. Kankri tried to stay low and out of sight, but couldn't help cowering when he saw them. The three large trolls slowly walked over to them, large weapons in hand.

"Well, well, well," the one in the middle said. "It appears we found ourselves some lowblooded pests!"

His friends were laughing behind him, as the couple started to back up. The boy tried to speak up while holding his matesprite behind him.

"P-P-Please, your highnesses, leave us alone! We aren't doing you any harm! We are just minding our own business."

"Y-Yeah," the girl said. "We haven't done anything wrong. Leave us be!"

The leader frowned at them. "Oh, you are doing wrong. You don't know it, but you are both doing something very, VERY wrong." The couple were confused at his statement. "You two are pests that are taking up space in this world that rightly belongs to us highbloods. You insignificant trolls don't even live long like we do. Your existences are pointless! While we live for centuries, you worthless peasants die in just a couple sweeps. That's no way to live."

Kankri was confused at the leader's statements. Lowbloods taking up space? Highbloods owning the world? What was he saying? All he knew was that the leader was a big meanie, and the poor couple didn't deserve to be treated that way.

"Now wait a second," the boy said, "we may be low on the bloodcaste, but we are very hardworking! We have friends and love or hated ones like you upperclass trolls do."

"Hardworking. Friendship. Doesn't change the fact that you two are a joke to the proud race of trolls. You and all of YOUR kind." His friends agreed with him.

But we have done NOTHING wrong," the girl yelled. "We have all been good and we always pay our respects you trolls like you! Please. Can't you just leave us alone?"

The leader said nothing, but he hardened his grip on his silver mace. "I'll leave you alone alright. I'll leave...when both of you DIE!"

He rushed towards with his mace raised, ready to crush their skulls in. The girl fought against her matesprites grip, and rushed to the front, trying to protect him."

"I won't let you hu-," her words were cut off by the leader's mace hitting the side of her head. She was dead before she hit the ground. Dark red blood flowed from the side of her head and dripped off the mace. The leader stopped in his tracks, surprised at the pitiful attempt to stop him. Kankri was horrified at what he just saw, an innocent troll had just died by the hands of her own kind right before his eyes. The boy looked at his matesprite's corpse, dark red tears flowing down his face as he cried.

"No, Charis. ***sob*** W-Why did you risk your life for mine?"

"Hmph, how dare she try to oppose us. Well no matter. She would have died anyway."

The boy looked up at the leader with a bitter expression. "HOW COULD YOU! We didn't do ANYTHING to you! She didn't deserve to die. She was a kind and caring troll and you MURDERED HER!" The tears on his face fell harder.

Kankri couldn't help but tear up too. He didn't know them, but that didn't mean he didn't care. He then saw the big monster stoop down to the grieving boy's level, his friends getting close behind him.

"Oh yeah? Well let me tell you something pest-"

"I have a name, you monster! Its...Baaret."

"Ok, let me tell you something Baaret," he tightened his grip on the mace, "you have to be tough to survive in this world. Kindness and selflessness won't do anything but get you killed. Just look at where it got your matesprite. But hey, you can see her again if you DIE!"

The leader raised his club again, ready to kill. And after wiping away his tears, Kankri could see what would happen to him. He didn't want to stand by and see another innocent troll get hurt. With his heart beating fast, he ran out of the bushes.

"STOP!"

Before the mace could reach Baaret's head, the leader stopped, not expecting the sound of a young voice. He slowly turned around to look at Kankri. He couldn't really tell what blood color Kankri was by just looking at him, the clothing and the lack of a sign didn't give him a clue.

"Hey, shouldn't brats like you be asleep?"

"I...I won't stand by while you hurt him, why don't you leave him alone!"

Baaret just looked at him sadly, wondering why such a young troll as Kankri would willingly throw away his life.

"So you saw did you?" He walked over to Kankri and picked him up. "Who do you think you are trying to stand up to someone like me. Hey you two," the leader looked at his friends, "take care of our 'friend' for me."

"NO," Kankri yelled, the words falling on deaf ears as he saw the other two fiends gain up on Baaret. He could hear to poor boy's cries of pain as his dark red blood started to spill.

"I don't know what caste you belong in. It's hard to tell. But know this, we highbloods are the superior trolls of this plant, and we always will be." The leader threw Kankri down.

"But you just killed someone of your own kind! It's not right! You must be a psychopath if you think you are better than any other troll on this planet."

"Hmph, I don't like that little mouth of yours. You must know that this is how our world works. It is the strong trolls are the ones that will bring glory to our race. The weak ones have to be weeded, as they are useless. And if you still disagree, then someone needs to teach you a lesson. And it looks like that someone has to be me!"

The leader was ready to kick Kankri, and he raised his arm and closed his eyes in self defense. Kankri could feel a breeze, as if something passed by him. The kick never came down. He could hear a cry of pain from the leader, and a feminine sounding troll gasping for breath. He looked up to see what happened, and was shocked by what he saw. The feminine voice belonged to his mother, who was standing in front of him with her fist clenched. Her skin was also glowing bright for some reason. The leader was standing there clenching his nose. His friends looked up from the dead bodies, not knowing what had just happened.

"Ugh, what was that for!"

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY SON," the Dolorosa yelled.

"Aaaaah. How dare a grubsitting bitch like you try to hurt someone like me!? Do you realize I could kill you for this! Someone like you should be in the brooding caverns where you belong, taking care of those little brats!"

"I am doing my job. I'm taking care of someone, this child, and he needs me! And you tried to kick him! You see why I have a problem with you!?"

The leader stared at her with pure hatred. He has every right to kill her for what she has done. She dared to punch a nobleman in the face...And yet, that punch would have been expected. He tried hurting someone who was another troll's responsibility. If she was doing her job, it wouldn't be entirely right to kill her for it. But not wanting to be in the wrong, as well as letting her get away with hurting his pride, he still wanted her to know her place. He walked over to her and grabbed her by the neck, the Dolorosa trying to fight her way out of his grip and gasping for air. Kankri was horrified at the action, but was too scared to do anything.

"Listen here," he said, "I'm gonna go back on my desire to kill just this once. So go ahead, raise your little...child. Raising grubs are what your caste is best at after all. But you'd be wise stay in line. I decided to give you mercy now, but messing with the wrong troll will get you killed one day. Remember that."

He released her, and the Dolorosa fell to the ground to try gasping for air. The leader and his friends that were covered in blood slowly walked away. She looked over at the two dead bodies, shocked at what had befallen the two burgundy blooded trolls, then she looked over at Kankri. He was just standing there. They both stared at each other for a minute before she got up and grabbed him, putting him over her shoulder. They walked away from that place, a romantic setting tarnished by the bloodshed. Neither of them said a word.

* * *

 **Yeah, if the leader knew Kankri's sign from the get-go, the kid would be dead before the Dolorosa got there. I could have given the leader a name, but I left it as ambiguous, at it could be any high-blooded troll. Charis, pronounced** ** _KARE-iss,_ means grace. Baaret, derived from Barrett, generally means bear or bear power.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry that it took this long to upload this chapter. I've been very, very busy with college work, and had a bit of trouble trying to write the dialogue. I want to have the next chapter up soon, and I have started working on it. Warning: there is a lot of dialogue in this chapter.**

* * *

It had been a long and quiet walk home for the two of them. There were a lot of things they wanted to say, but they kept it inside. After witnessing death and escaping with their lives, they decided that the talking would come later. Kankri himself had been horrified at what he saw, and couldn't even fall asleep on her shoulder as he normally does. The Dolorosa knew that she couldn't have kept him from witnessing the cruelty and reality of the world they live in forever. It was inevitable, but she still felt guilty that he had to see it in the way that he did. She can't really be angry at him disobeying her, she was glad that he was alive, but she had still been scared. She could have lost him forever.

After the long walk, they reached their hive. She opened the door and set him down on the floor. He looked up and stared at her, she at him. They both wanted to speak, but didn't know where to start. After a few minutes of staring, she slowly walked away. After some steps, he spoke.

"How long?"

She stopped in her tracks. She knew what he meant, but had no precise answer. She supposes that it had been this way since Her Imperious Condescension came to power. Maybe it had been this way since the beginning of time. However it happened, it had been going on for a long time.

"How long have trolls been allowed to do this? Killing their own kind in cold blood."

"...I don't know. This has been going on all my life, and long before I was born."

Kankri was confused. He had not realized that trolls were able to commit murder, and not get punished for it. He didn't realize that the "lowbloods" were being discriminated and killed. He didn't realize the "highbloods" were so cruel.

"I don't understand. Why would they do this? What makes the highbloods so different from the lowbloods!? What makes them think they can treat they can treat their own kind this way!?"

"What did that monster tell you exactly?"

He assumed she meant the leader. "Well, he said that lowbloods live for just a few sweeps, and that they live for centuries. But I still don't get why that would make such a difference. He also claims that they are pests, and the world belongs to the highbloods."

She turned to face him. "Kankri, the highbloods are a violent bunch compared to the rest of us. And the advantage of living for centuries combined with physical strength makes them all the more dangerous. Her Imperious Condescension herself has been alive for a long time, and is a the most violent of all."

"Her Imperious Condescension," he asked, wondering who she was.

"Yes. She is the queen of Alternia. I couldn't have imagined a more sinister troll if I could. More powerful and richer than all of us and slaughterer of trillions.

If Kankri thought that what he'd seen earlier was horrible, the thought of the queen filled him with dread. And if he thought the leader was a monster, the Condesce must have been a demon.

"How horrible."

"I know. But being of the highest blood possible, she can do whatever she wants. I believe it is through her that this horrible caste system has been established throughout Alternia, and it is being reinforced by the highbloods. Or maybe this was the way it was before her time, I don't know. Regardless, lowblooded trolls are made to be peasants and even servants, while most highbloods live in luxury."

"But that's unfair!"

"I thought that too. When I was growing up I was told to never question it though. That I as a jade blood must do my duty to ensure the future of our race."

"Ensure the race?"

Here was the hard part. She knew that with this topic of conversation, she would have to tell him the truth.

"Come with me," she told him as she headed to the living room.

He followed her. She stopped and sat on the sofa she patched up, patting the seat next to her. He sat right next to her, relief flooding to his feet. He had done a lot of moving today. He waited for her to say something. After a moment of silence, she spoke once more.

"You see, Kankri, I am a troll born with jade colored blood. It's uncommon compared to most trolls, and is a mostly female caste. My destiny was set in stone the moment I was born, and I had no say in it. Our one and only job was tending a creature know as the Mother Grub, the mother of all trolls. Our entire caste was to spend the rest of our lives in the brooding caverns, never to go outside. And for many years I did my duty faithfully. And at first I did like my job. I loved seeing new trolls born into the world, with so much potential to make a difference or leave their mark in history. But as time went by...I started to see how cruel our society could really be, and I didn't even have to leave the cave to see it. Grubs slated for culling for disabilities like blindness; grubs so weak they perished during their trials; an entire bloodcaste was slated for culling to where they are now extinct."

"An entire caste," Kankri said in surprise.

"The lime blooded trolls. They were said to have incredible psychic powers. In fear they could use these powers to upset the balance, the Condesce had slated all of the limeblooded trolls and grubs to death. After all of this, along with all the news I heard from the outside world, I started to lose faith in our kind. I realized that this world was rotten. And even though our job guaranteed our safety, assuming we followed the rules, it was still a strict job imposed on our caste, and us alone. I started to resent my job, but I hid my feelings and never said a word about it. If I did, they would have just brushed it off, or say it was dangerous thinking, and that I should just do my job.

"You couldn't have left if you wanted to?"

"At first, no. I had to do my job, regardless of my feelings. I didn't know of the outside world, and despite the fact the job became less than favorable, it was still a safe haven. I didn't know what else I could have done."

"And now your here. In a hive in the open. What was it that finally made you leave?"

She hesitated.

"Mother, please tell me. If what I heard just now was terrible, I can take what you are about to say next."

"...It was the day I met you."

Kankri was stunned. She left...because of him? What was so special about him that made her want to leave?

"Me?"

She looked at him. "Yes. You. One night several sweeps ago, I had been doing my duty as usual. It was then I was tasked with burying dead grubs, and after I finished the task, tremors filled the cave. I had heard about an oncoming meteor earlier then, and it came. I didn't make it back to the hives when it hit, and even when the tremors had stopped, I wanted to find that meteor. You could say I was curious. After a while I didn't find the meteor, and I had planned to give up. But then I heard your cries. Your cries led me to you, and I found you there, in the center of the crater with your body a bright red hue. I was surprised and confused, for I had never seen anything like it before."

"Never? You mean, I'm the only one with this blood," he asked grasping his chest where his heart is.

"I believe you are. And when you stopped crying and looked into my eyes," she put her hands over her heart, "I fell in love. I had realized that there was something about you that was special, not just because of your blood. Innocence, curiosity, love. That was what I saw. And there was no way I was going to let someone else find you and deliver you up for slaughter just from looking at your blood. And I knew that no lusus would have the mercy to take you, for none of them have sympathy for a hue they don't know. And it was there I decided to leave. My home, my coworkers, the Mother Grub, my safety, I abandoned all of them to raise you. And believe me when I say it was no easy task. Many times during the sweeps we could have died."

All of this news had taken Kankri by surprise, and it was starting to overwhelm him. A cruel world filled with monsters and evil trolls, with nearly no one given an ounce of sympathy. And yet his own mother fought against the world for him. He was too young to remember all of the ordeals, but it must have been frightening.

"You are a brave troll," he said.

She was taken aback by his statement.

"If anything, I was scared out of my wits all those sweeps. But then, that is what courage is, doing something even though you are afraid."

"Do you miss your home."

She took a deep breath. "I often think about the trolls I left behind. Some of them were good trolls. But I can't...I will never go back to that place. I burned that bridge the moment I left."

Both of them became silent. With all this talk of mercilessness and death, he had to wonder what could have been if society didn't take such a dark path.

"...I wish things were different."

"Yeah. Me too."

Kankri started to yawn. He got off the sofa and started to head to his room. After all of the things he witnessed and learned that day, he became tired. He didn't want to be read a story or be cheered up. He just wanted sleep. The Dolorosa got up and followed him. But he stopped when she got close.

"Mother, I just want to go to sleep. Please let me be."

Never has he said that to her before, and she could only look down with a sad face.

"...Kankri. I'm sorry you had to see what you saw today."

"It's ok. It was my fault for disobeying you in the first place, I shouldn't have left. And...I guess it's better that I see it now and get used to it."

He went into his room and shut the door. The Dolorosa walked over to the sofa and lied down. She found it hard to sleep with all of her thoughts running amok. What would happen now that he knows the truth? Would he harden his heart? Would he lose all hope? She could feel a tear run down her face.

Kankri himself was tired, though found it hard to fall asleep. He said it would be better if he got used to it. But how can he? How can he live with so much hatred around him? More importantly, how can he live without knowing how to change it? There was no way a troll could change all of society could they?

"I can't sleep thinking like this. Maybe I should do something else until I actually get tired."

He went over to a shelf and grab a piece of paper, and a small box of charcoal. There were colored pencils in the market but his mother never got them. It was something to do with how they got the pigments. He wasn't that great at drawing, but he didn't care. He grabbed a piece of charcoal and started to draw twelve trolls holding hands. One was supposed to be him, and one was supposed to resemble his mother, the others were completely random. On the top of each troll, he wrote one bloodcolor, the first being burgundy and ending at fuchsia. At the top of the page, he wrote 'EQUAL.' He grabbed the drawing and stared at it.

"Why can't we all be good to each other," he said as his voice cracked.

A single red tear falls on his drawing as he starts to cry. He tries to stay quiet, as he didn't want his mother to hear him. While he cries, he puts away his charcoal and puts the box back into the shelf. He grabs his drawing and heads to his recuperacoon. He stares at it for a little longer before he puts it on the bedside table. He tried to calm himself down, but to no avail. All of that day's events, which although he was scared he tried to stay strong, finally caught up to him. He finally stops when he falls asleep.

* * *

 **Again, I apologize for having this uploaded so late. At the moment I have Spring Break, so now I may finally get some time! c:**


	6. Chapter 5

**This is a little different, in which I had to look up and research how some of the Dancestors talked and interacted with one another, unlike the Ancestors, where I can write more freely. To make things easier, I write _A Kankri with italics_ , and B Kankri regularly.**

* * *

After a little while, _Kankri_ woke up. However, he immediately noticed something was off. He saw he was in a room filled with different furniture. Shelves containing many books, a wardrobe that was left open revealing clothes in bright red, a sofa with a coffee table, a recuperacoon, and a few devices that he never seen before. He also realized that he was not in the recuperaccon, but sitting on a chair.

 _"What's going on?"_

 _Kankri_ then got off the chair, though not of his own will. He noticed that he was suddenly taller too. He couldn't tell what was happening, but he figured that it all must be part of the dream. And since he wasn't in control of the body, he figures he should just see how it goes. The troll entered into the bathroom and faced the mirror, and he met with a shocking sight. The troll in the mirror looked...just like _Kankri_. Only he looked older, and he was wearing a sweater the color of his blood, his hair was neater, just slightly messy from being asleep, and a serious look on his face. Or was it a groggy look?

 _"No way. There's no way this troll could be me. And yet, he looks like me, and he has the same blood color as I."_

 _Kankri_ watched as the troll washed his face, fixed his hair, and brushed his teeth. After he cleaned up, a strange ringing sound could be heard. The troll left the bathroom and went back into the bedroom, heading towards the ringing sound. Kankri saw that the ringing came from a red hand sized rectangular device.

 _"Am I...some sort of psychic? Am I dreaming about the future?"_

The device showed a picture of a lady troll with long hair, heavy makeup and piercings, and some rather revealing clothing that was black along with jade green. The troll answered the call.

"Hello."

"Good evening Kanny, how are you doing?"

He could feel the troll make a frown.

"Porrim, you know I don't like being addressed as 'Kanny' it's something you would call a wiggler. It's **Kankri**. After all this time I figured that you should know that."

 _"WHAT!? His name is Kankri too!? That's my name! And Porrim is my mother's name..but she doesn't look like this, and the one I know is older."_

"Did you just wake up," she asked blowing off the remark.

"Yes, but just to inform you so you won't ask about it, I did clean myself up. I just need more time to actually wake up."

"Did you sleep in your recuperacoon?"

"..."

"No you didn't."

 _Kankri_ could feel that his other self was getting somewhat irritated.

"Porrim, I was reading an interesting document in regards to keeping trolls of the cooler castes' violent tendencies in order, and I just happened to fall asleep in my chair. But just to let you know, I didn't fall off.

"Kankri, I know you like to read and learn, and by the way that document sounds interesting, but if you are tired, you need to sleep in your recuperacoon. What if you fell asleep on the chair and you fell and banged your head on a table?"

"Yes yes, I get it, Mother," he said in an almost snarky way.

"Kankri Vantas! I don't like that attitude. I just called to see if you are ok, but it appears you are having another one of your bratty moods right now!"

Both ends stayed silent for a minute until Kankri broke the silence.

"Look, I'm sorry. I just woke up and I'm a little irritable. But I assure you I am just fine."

" ***sigh*** Alright. I'm sorry too. But it's my job as a friend to make sure you are taking care of yourself."

"I am fully capable of taking care of myself. But thanks for the concern. In any case, how are you faring?"

"Well I-Oh that's the door! I'm sorry, Kanny but I have to go. I talk to you later!"

"IT'S KANKRI!"

She had already hung up. After the conversation between the two ended, _Kankri_ noticed the world around him start to go black, as if he was losing his vision. When the world finally blacked out, he started to think about what happened.

 _"This can't be the future. My mother doesn't dress in such revealing clothing, or wear such heavy makeup, or even look that young. And yet I appear older here. And the other me is kind of a jerk. Is this some sort of alternate reality? Ugh, you're thinking to hard about this. You're asleep, so this is all just a dream. When you wake up all of this will go away."_

He stops thinking when he sees the world once more. This time, however, he was out on the streets. And he was in the same older body as before. The city was quite different, with taller bright buildings and many advanced carts that passed by. Carts that weren't carried by hoofbeasts, they were just running by wheels alone.

 _"Is he not concerned about his blood color? That red sweater is a dead giveaway, he might get attacked!"_

As he thought about it, he noticed some trolls up ahead, and highbloods at that. The closer the other Kankri walked to them, the more fear that _Kankri_ had. The highblooded trolls looked at him and...didn't confront him. They just went about their own business.

 _"They aren't gonna do anything? I thought for sure they would kill him."_

As he kept walking, he saw another oddity, One fragile olive troll carrying a white cane was being assisted by a burly purple troll. His mother told him that trolls with disabilities like blindness would be culled if caught, and here a blind girl was walking around with a highblooded troll who could easily kill her. Upon second glance the intimidating troll didn't seem angry, quite the opposite.

 _"Pssh, like this would happen in real life," Kankri lamented. "I wish it could though."_

After walking a small distance, Kankri walked up to an electronics store, though he didn't enter it. He just stood outside looking at the large boxes that displayed a program, which was an interview.

"I forgot that the HIB interview was happening tonight. Oh, I made sure it would be recording it last week. I suppose it doesn't hurt to see just a bit now, it's not like I'm in a hurry to go anywhere."

" _The HIB? Who is that?"_

The program eventually revealed a tall, beautiful troll wearing a lot of jewelry and had...fuchsia blood!?

 _"Oh no! It's her! Her Imperious Condescension!"_

Despite the large devices being inside, the two could still hear the program through the glass. They could hear the cheering in the program, and some trolls held signs that said they loved the HIB. Which _Kankri_ found odd, because if that were her initials, it would have been HIC. No one was cowering in fear either, and it was fairly obvious there were lowblooded trolls in the audience, who he fear for the most.

"Ladies and gentletrolls," the talkshow host announced," it is my pleasure to be interviewing the queen herself, Her Imperial Benevolence! She has graciously taken time out of her ever so busy schedule to come here this evening to talk about her latest plans."

 _"Her Imperial Benevolence?"_

 _Kankri_ was at a loss. A queen with another name. Was this what the HIC was like after a horrible reign, where she changed her ways? Or maybe this was someone else altogether. Upon looking at her again, she does seem like a kind and gentle soul. Her expression was without malice, not at all what he was thinking, let alone what he was told. When he listened to the program again, he heard her voice.

"Yes, I have taken some animals into my care. Like trolls, there are animals out there that need help, help that could easily be ignored by others. Rather than let this injustice go unnoticed, I bring them to my castle and care for them. I do have the help from my staff, as I am sometimes so busy to care for them myself, but some of the animals that would have been left to die are in great health!"

Her voice was so soothing and calm, and maybe a little bit excited. And from her words alone, she seemed to have a big heart. This troll was definitely a different queen than the HIC, if it wasn't a nicer HIC herself. _Kankri_ suddenly noticed that his other self was walking away, apparently done viewing the program. He could also feel the world start to turn black again. Before it disappeared, he heard Kankri say something.

"I have to wonder how Meenah is taking this. If I had to assume, not that well. I should give her a call, she might appreciate having someone to vent to."

 _Kankri_ had to assume that this Meenah person was a friend, though he had never heard the name before herself. The world turned black once more. He wondered if he would be given another setting with his other self. A few minutes went by with nothing happening, and before he knew it, he could hear a voice calling out his name.

"...ri...ankri...Kankri."

After the voice called his name a few times, and after having a hand run up his hair, he opened his eyes. He saw that he was no longer in the streets or in a chair, but in his own recuperacoon. His mother was standing at his bedside, a concerned look on her face.

"Kankri, thank goodness. I tried waking you up for several minutes but you wouldn't stir. I was worried. Are you ok?

"Uh...yeah. I had a very strange dream, and it almost felt like it really could have happened. But a lot of it didn't add up to how it works in our world."

The Dolorosa didn't know how to take this. Real, and yet not? She liked to hear about his dreams, as they were very imaginative, but this was a first.

"Hm, why don't you come to the kitchen and talk about it. I would love to listen."

"Really? Ok."

Kankri grabbed a few papers and charcoal and took off to the table, his mother following him. He explained every detail of his dream, how his other self wore a bright red sweater all the time, the rather seductive look his mother had, how everyone wasn't bloodthirsty, how everything was more futuristic, and about the HIB. He drew pictures so his mother could see what it would have all looked like, despite the fact that the drawings weren't that great. He was quite enthusiastic to talk to her about it. The Dolorosa didn't know what to make of it all. She doesn't recall ever looking the way Kankri described her, or a time when the HIC was ever good. And yet...something about it all seems...recognizable.

"This is quite interesting Kankri."

He looked away for a moment. There was one question that he wanted to ask, but he wasn't sure how she would react. But if she was alive for a long time, she must have seen or heard her name before. Regardless of her reaction, he had to ask.

"Mother, what is the real name of the HIC?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It's probably unrelated, and this kinda came out of the blue. But I'm just curious."

The Dolorosa herself only heard her name spoken a few times in her life. She was almost always referred to as the HIC. But she knew.

"Her Imperious Condescension's real name is Meenah, or for her full name, Meenah Peixes."

Kankri was shocked. Meenah was the queen's name, as well as the name of the other Kankri's mystery friend. After hearing that revelation, Kankri suddenly realized that something was very wrong. He did figure that his dream was very abnormal to begin with, but after hearing a name he never heard before as being a queen of this world then...he was suddenly shaking, scared at the realization.

"Mother, there is no way this is normal. What if this was a dream, no, a vision about an alternate reality? This has never happened before, and I don't know what's going on."

The Dolorosa got up from her seat and went over to Kankri, bending over to hug him. He hugged her back, gripping her dress tightly.

"Kankri, why so scared all of the sudden?"

"W-Well, the last thing I heard before I woke up was that the other Kankri would call his friend, and her name was Meenah."

Meenah, a friend? Kankri had never met the queen before, but she knows that there was absolutely no way she would want to be friends with her son, good as he may be. But if what he said was true... but then, what was it all supposed to mean?

"It is odd, and I'm sure what or why this is happening myself. Maybe one day, it will all become clear."

He knew she was right. This was the first time after all. If the vision should reoccur, he could get a better understanding it all. One thing he knew for sure was that world was different in the sense of having no violence. But that alone wasn't enough for him to grasp it's meaning. His thoughts were interrupted by his stomach growling.

"All this talking is making me hungry."

"Me too," the Dolorosa said as she took off her gloves. "I was thinking about making berry pancakes. Would you like to learn how to make them?"

Kankri's eyes brightened up at her proposal.

"I'd love too!"

He then proceeded to grab his chair and push it to the recently cleaned stove. Troubling as the vision was, worrying and thinking about it more will come at a later time. For now, the mother and son spend time with each other, making a mess as Kankri learns how to make the sweet breakfast meal.

* * *

 **I was a little unsure of how to end it, but hopefully this works. Only two dancestors were put in this vision, I hope I wrote them as good as possible, and I might add more in a later vision but I'm not entirely certain yet. If it wasn't clear, Her Imperial Benevolence is Beforan Feferi. Next chapter should include an older Kankri, at least a teenager.**


	7. Chapter 6

**I know that I said I would update this soon, but with the last few assignments I had to do before college ended which was studying for a class I was about to fail, and writing an 18 page screenplay, I was burnt out with writing. Not only that, I had a slight writer's block. Even though I managed to write another fic here, I wasn't entirely sure how to plan this chapter out. But now that I don't have to go to college until mid-August, I have plenty of time to think and write.**

* * *

As the sweeps passed, Kankri matured into a respectable teenager, though he no longer had the innocent view of the world around him as he once did. By growing older and seeing the world for what it was, he became serious. However, he never lost his hope or became cold-hearted, to his mother's relief. He was also no longer a feeble child that couldn't stand up for others let alone himself, but if he had a choice, he would prefer not to get physical with others. It wasn't that he was unable to, he grew some muscle and helps with the heavy lifting for his mother, it was the violence itself. Physical violence, in his mind at least, would make him no different than the millions of trolls that kill for fun. And if he had to kill, it would be beasts, and only for food.

The old hive they stayed in until last sweep had long since burned down. Some trolls got drunk and decided it would funny to light a fire in the grass. Horrible idea. The trolls burned to death and the fires reached several hives, including theirs. They managed to get out unharmed, but they were left homeless. The cave they were currently staying in wasn't the best place to live in, certainly not as cozy as a hive, but it was suitable to their needs. It was large, dry, and devoid of trolls or beasts. It also had a reinforced door, his mother saying that it was to prevent a repeat of what happened when he was a grub. It was a cave inside a stable mountain, no volcanoes were nearby, surrounded by dense forest with lush green leaves. It was an ideal temporary home.

The Dolorosa was currently sifting through their supplies, or what was left of it. She needed to figure out what supplies they would need to get, as they were running low. She would've asked Kankri for help, but with him sitting there, staring blankly at the wall and not moving an inch, it would be pointless. He was having another vision, she knew. At first they would only happen in his dreams, but as time passed, they would occur when he was awake. Sometimes he would get them while walking with her, and then he would just stand there. Those were odd times. When he gets like this there isn't much she can do, except wonder what the vision would be about. As she writes on a piece of paper, Kankri finally rouses from the his vision.

"Ugh," he groans, putting a hand on his forehead.

She looks at him. "Oh, you finally came around."

"What are you doing?"

"I was just making a list. Our food and wood supply are running a little lean."

"I see," he says getting up and grabbing his cloak and sickle. "I can hunt for meat and fruit."

"You don't have to do that Kankri, I'd be more than happy to take care of that."

"It's fine, Mother. Besides, I don't make too much sound, and I can carry a lot with me. And I know which plants are safe to eat."

"Well, then I can go gather the wood," she hands him the small paper. "This is what we need, but if you can't find them all, then we can go out again tomorrow."

He takes the list and looks at it. He always liked her handwriting, it was neat and clear.

" _Water is very low, there are three empty waterskins for that. Herb supply is good, a little more wouldn't hurt though. No meat, must find soon, small beasts are preferable. Fruit and berry supply low, needs some replenishing."_

He saw wood was also on the list, but was crossed out with a single line.

"I'm going to gather the wood, I should be back soon. Be safe out there Kankri, and remember, if you run into any serious danger-"

"Then I should immediately come back to the cave for safety."

"Right. I love you"

"Love you too."

She leaves the cave door open since he will leave too. He grabs the waterskins, a fruit basket, a slingshot with ammo, and a leather bag and heads out the door. While his mother heads towards the slightly weaker trees in the northwest, he heads to the east. There was a small watering hole, which means that beasts were bound to head there. He would save the beasts for last, for now he would just walk along the path, gathering any fruits, herbs, and berry plants he finds along the path.

By the time he reaches the hole, he has a few herbs, rosemary and basil, some apples and peaches that he found on trees, and a couple of berries. He kneels down near the edge and grabs the waterskins. Even if he should get thirsty, he would wait until he gets home. His mother said that boiling the water first would remove any possible bacteria in the water. The last thing they needed to deal with was illness due to tainted water.

"Now I need to find some game."

He finishes filling the last waterskin when he hears a sound. Like someone was stepping on leaves. He gasps as he turns his head to the left. No one was around as far as he saw, yet he could feel like someone or something was watching him. There was a slight breeze as well. He gets up.

"Who's there?"

No response. He slowly bends down to reach for his sickle.

"Is someone there?"

There was no response again. He puts his sickle back in his bag. When he does, he sees a few plump wingbeasts walking on the ground. He quietly grabs his slingshot, as well as a few pieces of ammo Small rounded rocks that, when aimed right, could kill a small beast. He slowly aims and releases, getting one of them in the head. The other wingbeasts fly away. He grabs the leather bag and slowly walks to the wingbeast, wary of the presence around him. No one comes out, and no one says anything. He puts the animal in the bag, and carries on.

As he travels, was able to find and kill two more game, both were small wingbeasts.

"I think this should be enough. I should head back."

He starts heading back to the cave, successful with his gathering. The load was slightly heavy, but he has carried heavier. It takes about ten minutes before he reaches the cave again, the door closed as he left it. He puts his stuff down and opens it, only to find his mother wasn't there.

"Odd. Mother is usually back quickly if she is gathering wood. Maybe there aren't as many branches right now."

He puts the stuff inside the cave, and was about to start a fire with the little bits of wood they had left, until he felt the strange presence again. The air around him became chill.

 _ **"Kankri."**_

He felt a chill down his spine. This voice was feminine with a slight accent, but it was cold and whispery, almost like a ghost. Scared, he runs to the door to close it.

 _ **"Don't close the door, lest your fate be sealed."**_

"...My fate? Wait, who are you? And how do you know my name?"

 _ **"That is none of your concern."**_

He should have guessed that she wouldn't answer that.

 _ **"If you want to find your purpose, follow me."**_

"Why should I follow you? You could be a murderer for all I know."

 _ **"I swear that you shall not perish if you follow me. But if you close the door now, you shall live the rest of your days without finding your purpose in this life. Those visions of yours mean something. Don't let them go to waste by hiding yourself away."**_

He was surprised that she knew about that. No one beside his mother knew about the visions he had. He opens the door. And looks around.

"Where are you?"

He feels the wind fiercely pass by him, as if someone passed by in the blink of an eye. The wind blows to the east, sweeping all fallen leafs with it and causing the trees to be harshly blown. He follows after the wind, wherever it took him. After going east for about half a mile, the direction changes, the wind blowing to the southeast. He continues to follow the wind, and after running about two miles the wind slows in its tracks. He slows and sees that there was a large thick wooden wall covered with ivy. Looking up, he sees smoke rising.

"What's behind here?"

 _ **"Climb this wall, and you shall see for yourself."**_

"But that would be trespassing. And if highbloods live here, I could be killed."

 _ **"You won't be killed, but they might be scared at first. But if you have this experience, the answer for your purpose may come, even if it doesn't come to you at once. Trust me."**_

He closes his eyes and takes a breath, rubbing his hands together. His heart is pumping fast. Despite the chilling voice, she does seem to be sincere. And important if she knew about him in the first place. At the same time, though, he can't help but feel that this could potentially be a trick. Taking another deep breath, he comes to a conclusion.

"This is probably a very stupid thing to do."

He goes to the wall and climbs it. He almost slips once but he catches his footing. Before climbing over, he takes a peek over the wall. He sees a few hives made of wood, a lusus looking like a moobeast was eating the grass, a fire was in the middle with three trolls gathered around it, another troll was working on building another hive.

"This is just a small little community. What's so special about this place?"

 _ **"It may look simple, but there is more to it. Now go."**_

He takes another deep breath, and climbs over the wall. However, he jumps with a bit too much strength and he loses his footing, so he falls into a few bushes on the ground. The sound grabs the trolls' attention. A rather buff indigo troll, who was working on the hives, walks over to the bushes where the sound comes from. Kankri tries to get up, but then finds himself being grabbed by the cloak by the buff troll.

"Who are you," the troll questioned in a serious manner. "Who sent you?"

The trolls behind him seemed shocked, and slightly frightened.

"N-No one sir," Kankri said trying to ease the suspicion. "Well, I mean I heard a voice that told me to come here, but I mean no harm. Honest!"

"A voice, whose was it?"

"I don't know, I never saw her. But she said if I came here, I can find my purpose in life. I swear I won't cause any harm, I don't have any weapons on me, and I came alone!" Please don't hurt me," he pleaded as he bowed his head and clasped his hands together.

The gruff troll looks at him for a moment. Kankri was shaking slightly, if only because of the fact this troll was a highblood, bringing back bad memories of witnessing highbloods do terrible things. In his surprise however, the indigo troll puts him down gently. Kankri looks up at him.

"I'm unsure about that voice you heard, but I look at you and see a guy who wouldn't do harm to anyone."

Kankri breathes a sigh in relief, and fixes his cloak. The trolls that were once slightly cowering eased up, seeing that Kankri wasn't a threat.

"My name is Zetcel by the way."

"My name is Kankri."

"It's a little chilly, come sit by the fire with the other guys."

"Alright, thanks."

Kankri walks towards the fire with Zetcel, grateful that the voice that led him here was right. Whatever it was that made coming here so important, he was eager to find out.

* * *

 **Again, I'm sorry for the long wait...again. But I got a bit of my inspiration back, so I hope to come up with the next chapter soon. Now who may this mysterious voice belong to I wonder? I decided to keep her words in english, because he wouldn't have understood her if she spoke in another language. There is more to this chapter, but I thought it was going a little too long. And with the stuff I wanted to write, it would have.**

 **Zetcel is based on the star "Zeta Sagittari", or "Ascella (pronounced Uh-Sell-uh), a star found in the Sagittarius constellation. A combination of Zeta and Ascella.**


	8. Chapter 7

**This is part 2 of the previous chapter.**

* * *

Kankri and Zetcel walk over to the fire and sit down. The three trolls were looking at Kankri with curiosity, and Kankri looked at them for the same reason. One troll was a jade blood, like his mother, only she was showing signs of old age. One was an olive blood, with several scars on his skin mostly covered up with clothing, long wild hair pulled in a braid. The last one was a younger bronze blood troll, though to Kankri she looked older.

"Um, hello," Kankri started. "My name is Kankri Vantas-Maryam." Since the dreams depicted his other self as having the surname Vantas, he adopted it as a middle name. "Could you tell me your names? Maybe something about yourselves?"

The first to speak was the elder troll, speaking it a raspy but kind voice. "Hello Kankri, my name is Viemia. I used to tend to the Mother Grub in my youth until the workers were given the order to cull every lime-blooded troll that was born. I was never the same after that. I escaped by faking my death, but with that, I had to change my identity. I don't even remember what my true name was." Kankri was surprised by how she left, as it was much more drastic than his mother did when she escaped.

"My name is Hearnn," the olive troll said, voice deep and gravely. "I used to work as a hunter for the nobility. I was one of the best, rivaling even the strongest and most advanced trolls for someone of my blood. But then I lost part of my arm in a brawl with a dragon, our biggest score yet. The others decided to pin all the blame on me just because I was not only injured, but the lowest blooded troll there. They didn't want to be the ones dealing with punishment. I would have been culled if I didn't make a break for it. No one has been able to find me since then." Kankri didn't notice half of his left arm was missing until now, a cloak covered it.

"Harria, hi," the bronze troll said in a stoic tone. "I came here for a new start after my beloved was taken by a laughssassin. I would have died too if he wasn't so busy killing. I still haven't really gotten over it... anyway I plan on leaving when I get my strength back," Kankri felt sorry for the girl.

"I already said my name was Zetcel, and I used to be carpenter assisting the Imperial Drones. But travelling to different places for work opens your eyes to the worlds problems. All the time I would see trolls taking advantage of other trolls, the vanity of the upperclass along with the poverty of the lowclass, and I would always hear the discrimination of trolls toward others. I finally had it when a seadweller called me out for my work, because he didn't know that some 'blue swilled, land-dwelling bastard' would be working on it. And I'm a highblood too! I left and never went back."

"So, what brings you here," Hearnn says.

He said it was a boice that brought him," Zetcel brings up. "Doesn't recognize it and never saw her, she said to come here."

"Maybe it was the Demoness," said Viemia. This caught Kankri's attention.

"What? Demoness? Who is she?"

Viemia continued. "Its been said there is a troll with powers unheard of to our kind. And with these powers, she has caused several horrible incidents in our history."

"There have also been rumors that this troll has lowblood, probably the lowest, and works for a demon as well, hence the name 'Demoness,'" Hearnn added.

"Yeah, then how come no one has ever seen her," Harria questioned. "I'm sorry, but this world has been shitty for a long time, longer than any one of us knows. And if she was a lowblooded troll, she definitely would never have lived for so long. It's probably just some ghost story. And a bad one too."

"Maybe," Kankri said. "In any case, the voice said I would find an answer to my destiny." The others look at him. "I have visions, and they show me of some alternate reality or something. Everything is different. The bloodcaste seems almost useless there, and there isn't even any violence. At least, none that I saw anyway. It was peaceful."

The four trolls looked at each other, confusion on their faces.

"Visions you say," Zetcel spoke up. "In all my travels I have never met one troll who had visions. Psychic powers and mind manipulation yes, but never visions."

"I only knew trolls that had the power to control beasts, and my beloved had psionic powers, so this vision thing is completely new to me," Harria said.

 _"Huh, so I guess I really am the only one who has them,"_ Kankri thought.

"It's almost as if you described a paradise in your visions," Hearnn spoke up. "No violence and a useless caste system? It's all too good to be true. And if it was like this here, none of us would be sitting here talking about how much life sucks right now."

"Yeah," Zetcel agreed. "I would still be working for the empire if we were in a kinder place. If only it were."

"I blame the queen for the way our race behaves," Viemia said in an angry tone. "To think she would want to kill her own people just because she didn't want to be overthrown by them! Or that she sees them as a weak link! That beast is no queen of mine, and I'd rather die than kiss her shoes!"

"I feel the same way about the Grand Highbastard,"Harria also said in anger. "That queen's bitch is also encouraging this violent behavior. It's also his fault that...," she trails off.

Kankri really did feel bad for these people. He knew that there were other trolls besides him and his mother that were suffering from the oppression of course, he has seen it before. But talking with these people, damaged or outraged as they were, they were still good trolls in his eyes.

"Well," Kankri said, "The way I see it, you guys stood up to them by leaving, and you guys didn't decide to curl up in despair. I think that's a good thing. I know that there are other trolls who probably think the same way."

Silence surrounds them for a minute.

"I noticed you don't have a sign," Harria pointed out. "Why is that?"

"Oh, I never got one. Me and my mom left the cave before anyone could find me." The others were intrigued at this. "My mom said that if they found me, they would have killed me, and all because of my mutant blood. And since then, all we've done is run from danger."

"Knowing how things work in the caverns, they would have," Viemia said.

"I agree," Zetcel added. "Those damn higher ups only want perfection when it comes to grubs. Kudos to your mom for taking a stand, I'm sure it wasn't easy."

"So you guys know about my abnormalities, are you gonna do anything to me," Kankri said in slight fear.

The four came to the same conclusion.

"No," they said unanimously. Kankri sighed in relief.

"We all either left society or got spurned by the others," Harria said. "So why should we turn an evil eye to you?"

Kankri thought as much. Another question popped into his head then, one that he just had to ask.

"Do you guys think there will ever be a change?"

They all pondered on the question for a moment. Harria was the first to answer.

"I really want to say yes, but by the time that some change actually happens, I'll probably be long dead," she looks down in sorrow. "I won't live very long, unlike these guys."

"I think there may be," Viemia spoke next. "If someone can just stand against what they know is wrong, change can happen, even if it isn't right away."

"I agree with Vie's statement," Hearnn said. "I mean look what your mother has done. She fought back by letting someone with a strange blood live, instead of delivering you to trolls she knew would kill you. There may be some hope in this cruel world of ours yet."

Zetcel was the last to answer. "I believe so too. Though it's easier said than done. I know there are trolls that feel the same as we do, but there are even more that go against it. But if we don't change, we would only be dooming ourselves."

As Kankri listened to their answers, he realized that the strange voice was true to her word. He hasn't found out what his purpose was yet, but it will come to him if he waited. He only wished his mom were hear to listen to these people.

His mom...his mom. Oh no.

"My mom," Kankri shouted suddenly, startling the others.

"What's wrong," said Zetcel standing up.

"I just realized I left the cave door open. She has to be back by now, and she's gonna think I got swiped!"

"Do you know your way back?"

"Y-Yeah, I do."

"Okay. The gate is near the hive with green fabric."

"Thank you," Kankri said, but before he left, he looked at them. "Thank you for sharing your problems with me. I know it was probably hard to do."

"Your welcome," Viemia said. "I wish you and your mother the best of luck in your life."

"It's nice to see someone else who knows how messed up our world is," Hearnn said next. "Be careful out there kid."

"I know you're gonna find the answer to your visions Kankri," Harria said in a more positive tone. "I don't know what it could be, but it has to be something important. Don't let it go to waste."

"You are a special troll," Zetcel said as he put his hand on Kankri's shoulder. "I see someone who has the potential to do something good for our world. I can't wait to see what that could be. Good luck out there Kankri."

Zetcel put his hand down, and Kankri started to walk back slowly.

"Best of luck to you all."

And after that statement, Kankri turned around and headed to the door. He made sure to close it, so that beasts or trolls would not be able to get in. He then walked to where he climbed the large wooden wall, and sure enough, there was the path of leaves left by the mysterious being. As long as he ran, he should get home within half an hour.

* * *

When he got back to the cave, he saw the door was open and his mother there, picking up a few pieces of smaller wood for the fire. She only noticed him when she turned around, dropping the woods she had just picked up.

"Kankri, where have you been!? I came back to find the door was left open. I thought someone nabbed you!"

"I'm sorry. Its just...I heard a voice and went somewhere."

"Where? And whose voice for that matter?"

"I don't know who, but she led me to a small camp with a few trolls. Ones that isolated themselves from the other trolls."

"Did they hurt you?"

"N-No. These trolls just got sick of the way our society operates, and how the bloodcaste system works. There were only four there, and they were good trolls that have been through quite a lot, kind of like us."

His mother just stood there, arms crossed and looking down. "Well, at least your safe and sound. Just, leave a note at the very least next time. I was scared to death."

Kankri did feel guilty for causing his mother worry, though he still couldn't ignore how overprotective she was being. He understood why she was as careful and cautious as she was, but he couldn't help be think of it as a little...overbearing at times.

"Here, come help me with the food."

Kankri started walking towards the cave. Before he was able to enter, however, he started to feel weird. His vision started to black out and he started feeling dizzy.

"Kankri? Ka...ri what's wr...g," he heard his mother say, only his hearing was going in and out. "Ka...i! Plea... speak t... e!"

He could feel her arms around him. That was the last thing he comprehended before everything went black.

* * *

 **Harria is based on the Lepus, the Hare, constellation.**

 **Viemia is based on the star "Epsilon Virginis", or "Vindemiatrix, a star in the Virgo constellation.**

 **Hearnn is based on the name Hearne, which means Mythical Hunter.**

 **Even though these characters may never appear again in the fic, I at least wanted to come up with characters.**

 **This was harder to come up with than I thought, and I'm glad it's finally finished.**


	9. Chapter 8

**So now we come to his revelation.  
**

* * *

When _Kankri_ came to, he saw that he was having another vision. The first thing he heard was chatter, and quite a lot of it. He noticed he was sitting in a chair in front of large dinner table. On this table was a food he was almost never able to have, cake. And it wasn't just a cake, it was a chocolate cake with strawberry filling (he could see the chopped strawberries in it), and the baby pink and white frosting was in the style of roses. It not only looked appealing, it smelt wonderful too. To add a bit more elegance, it was served on a lovely silver dish. The only thing that broke him out of the trance the dessert had him in was the curiosity of who was surrounding him.

Looking to his right, he saw Porrim, who was chatting with a cute girl talking about something called "shipping". To his left, he saw the rad looking girl whose name was Latula, chatting and holding hands with her matesprite, Mituna. He knew most of these trolls from his visions, but there were a few he was seeing for the first time. The shipping girl, the skeleton man next to her, and the girl with the long hair in braids. However, remembering a past conversation with his mother, he remembered that this girl had to be Meenah. The fuchsia sign on her t-shirt was unmistakable.

"Kankri," Porrim said, grabbing his attention, "aren't you going to eat?"

"Yes I was, I just spaced out for a moment that's all."

"Again? You know, this is the fourth time that you've spaced out while doing something. You never do that, normally. Are you OK?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I assure you that me spacing out hasn't caused any major issues. I know it's true that I have been spacing out a few times a little recently, but in no way has this affected my psyche, or my health slash wellbeing."

"Hmm," she looked at him suspiciously.

"Aw c'mon Po-Mary," Latula chimed up, "you worry 'bout him to much. He's doing fine. Let's just enjoy ourselves! And have you tried the cake yet? It's the bomb!"

"Well, alright then," said Porrim before turning away to continue her previous conversation.

 _Kankri_ decided to keep quiet. When he was first having these visions, he would always question them. After a while though, he decided to just stay quiet and listen. It also felt a little more immersive that way.

Kankri grabbed the plate and took a bite of the cake. As expected, it was delicious. While _Kankri_ wondered who made this delicious treat, the one eating the cake knew exactly who made it. And as it happened he looked at the girl who made it. The princess who was always the troublemaker of their little group. She was talking with a modest looking troll named Aranea. He could hear their conversation too.

"I think this was a very nice thing for you to do," Aranea said, smile sporting her face and hands clasped. "But I must ask, what's the occasion? It don't believe it's anyone's wriggling day."

"Whale," Meenah said, "I was gonna mention it over a toast. So, can you, like, sit so I can make the announcement?"

"Alright." Aranea quickly goes back to her seat, which was right next Meenah's.

Meenah gets up from her seat, takes her trident and taps it on the ground a few times to get everyone's attention. The chatter dies down and she clears her throat.

"Alright guys, I wanna make a quick speech. I know the past sweep has been one hell of an experience, what with being in a new place an all. And I know that I may not be the best of fronds with...whale, most of you."

"いまいましい右, 愚かな水の雌犬," the troll in red, who Kankri knew as Damara, said in a snarky tone. The words were lost on him.

"But I thought that, at least for once, I should do somefin nice for all of us. Make a memoray for us all to, you know share. _Man, I ain't so good with the mushy stuff_ ," she mutters that last part to herself. "Especially since today is a special occasion."

"And vwhat vwould that be Meenah," the troll named Cronus said. _Kankri_ knew the guy was a tryhard from the past interactions with him.

"Whale, today is the anniversary of when we all entered the Medium. The day we all started playing the game, just the twelve of us. I know it's not like a wriggling day or some other holiday, but...like, I still feel it's important, you know."

The trolls look at her in silence. They did have conflicts with each other, sure. And a few, just a few, would even admit that they have thought about maiming other people in their group, though _Kankri_ didn't know that. But they did go as one group, and for better or worse, Meenah brought them together to create something great.

Meenah continues. "So, let's just go nuts and party for today! And there's more cake and soda where dat came from."

Meenah then proceeds to sit back down in her seat, and the group began to speak among themselves again. _Kankri_ , looked around him and smiled in his own head. One of every blood color, including him with mutant blood and sans the limebloods, was sitting round the table eating and laughing. No one was turning on each other. No blood was being shed. Just friends spending time together.

Soon enough, his vision starts to blur again. Though he wished he could be in this happy atmosphere longer, the vision soon fades to black.

* * *

It was just a dark abyss, no sound, no images, nothing. It was just him by himself, in his own subconscious.

"Think Kankri, what does that vision, all visions for that matter, and my experience with those trolls have to do with each other? All I get is something from a past life or something. And these trolls are ones that were spurned or left their society. What about this is similar?"

This wasn't the first time he tried to think critically, but now he was more determined to find the meaning of it all. Especially when the visions, which he once thought was some strange condition only he had to suffer through, served a larger purpose than he once thought.

"Okay, those trolls hated our current way of life because it was so brutal, and they hope for a change one day. A life of peace and love towards one another. My latest vision showed me that all trolls, despite the blood color and vast differences could still be friends. Especially when one of them had mutant blood. My past visions showed a different way of life, the life trolls used...to..."

His words drifted as the meanings started to click. His eyes widened at the realization.

"Trolls used to live in peace and harmony. They didn't kill each other for fun. They didn't care that much about this insipid hemospectric system. We were a unified species, and now. Now it's all gone wrong. I'm not the only one who knows that the system is completely corrupt that's for certain, but many other must be blinded. Blinded and brainwashed. My visions...they were telling me what was, and what could be! That's it!

* * *

"THAT'S IT!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Kankri found that he was awake, and that his mother was clasping her chest, nearly having a heart attack at his exclamation.

"Kankri...my goodness... I felt my heart stop for a moment. You scared me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to scare you like that," he said, feeling guilty.

The Dolorosa deeply sighed, "I'm just glad your alright. You were out for at least an hour. This is the first vision you blacked out to, and I was scared for you."

"I blacked out? Hm," he then lifts his head, almost forgetting his revelation. "Wait, mom, I have to tell you something important. I finally figured it out."

"The visions? ***gasp** you have?"

"Yes," he grips her shoulders lightly, "they were all pointing towards this fact: Trolls used to be a kind, peaceful race, where our blood didn't matter. And I've seen trolls like this in my lifetime. Our race isn't doomed to everlasting violence, segregation and hatred towards each other. We still have the potential to be what we used to be!"

The Dolorosa was stunned. At the same time, and she hated that she felt this way, she can't help but feel slightly pessimistic.

"But Kankri, there are so many people that don't know this. Many are content with the way we are now, and it will be difficult to change it. There are so little trolls who believe we can change. What can we do?"

Kankri looks away for a moment. He knew his mother would take a pessimistic view to the situation all the trolls lived in, but he knows for a fact that she too hates the way things are. And at that moment, it became clear what his mission would be. He looks to her with renewed determination.

"If they don't know, I will tell them."

"What?"

"I see now. My purpose, no, my mission in this life is to deliver a message to all trolls. The message that we can change.

"Do you realize what this would entail? You would be putting your very life at risk. You could be killed, and if you were, I..."

"Mother," He grips he a little harder, "you said that you resented the world for being so cruel to its own kind. You resented a role that you had no choice to take to begin with. You resented being pushed around by trolls who thought they were superior to you just because they were of a higher caste. Are you telling me that you would rather let this continue for the sake of our safety?"

She looked away in guilt. She knew he was right. They were safe, that's true, but only because they were running. For many sweeps that was all they did, run from the world's problems. And here was her son, who wanted to change it. Of course she was worried for him, but she knew that he wasn't a child anymore. He was old enough that he could start making his own decisions. Perhaps she was too worried. Or maybe she was being selfish.

"You once told me that you were happy seeing new grubs that could potentially make a difference in this rotten world of ours. You abandoned your life to raise me, a child with foreign blood out of the kindness in your heart. And now I have that chance because you gave me a life that would have otherwise been taken away. Please tell me that you will support me in this."

The Dolorosa looked at him, softly at first, but as she found her resolve, she looked on with determination.

"I support you."

He smiles at her.

"You're right, too. All we've done is run away. I've had to deal with it for a long time, but that ends tonight. I want a world where we don't have to hide away in fear of our own kind. I want a world where can love and trust each other. And the only way things will change is if we do something about this, no one else has the guts to do it."

They hug each other, the biggest smile sporting his face.

"I'm sorry for trying to undermine you, it wasn't right of me to do that. I promise I'll never try to stop you from your mission again."

"I forgive you mother."

The warm moment was only broken when they heard a zap from outside, startling both of them.

"What was that," Kankri questioned.

They listened for any other sign. But there was none.

"Hmm, maybe someone was using magic to move something away," the Dolorosa said. "But there aren't very many that can use real magic, aside from the abilities we trolls already have."

"Alright. Well, lets get started," he gets up before being promptly pulled to the ground."

"Hold on there. Not tonight."

"But you said you wouldn't stop me anymore."

"Yes, but the sun will be out soon, and we need to get some proper rest. You can't preach when you're struggling to stay awake."

Kankri looks to the door and sees a very faint light coming from the cracks. And now that she put it, he was feeling tired after all the excitement they went through today.

"Alright. We can sleep. But then we take off! I want to start at the little town we saw on our way to this cave!"

"OK, that village sounds like an ideal start."

The two of them settle down for the night, excited for the start of their mission. Before he falls asleep, Kankri quietly thanks the mysterious voice who helped him find his destiny. She must have been an angel.

* * *

On the other side of the closed door, a troll listens to the conversation. Her feet never touches the ground, and her arms are crossed, hands tightly gripping her powerful wands. As the conversation ended, she finds that her current assignment was completed. Thankfully her words were able to persuade the boy. She quickly zaps a portal in front of her and floats through it. A green room in the far future surrounds her. She finds herself in front of her monstrous master and begrudgingly kneels before him.

 ** _"Lord English, what is my next assignment?"_**

* * *

 **What Damara said roughly translates to "Damn right, stupid water bitch."**

 **If I never mentioned it before, I'll mention it here. Meenah is my favorite alpha troll.**


	10. Chapter 10

I really do feel bad that I haven't uploaded in a while, and I'm gonna try and get chapters done. I need to make a better effort when it comes to uploading new chapters. Perhaps I need to make a schedule for writing. Anyway, here is the beginning of their journey to make the world a better place.

* * *

Since his revelation, Kankri and the Dolorosa had decided to travel, beginning at a small town near the plains. It was there that Kankri decided to start his preaching, having already rehearsed his first speech. So there he stood, on a stump in the old park with his mother at his side. She sat on the ground sewing a new cloak for him, his old cloak tattered and getting a little small on him.

"My fellow trolls. I stand here today to bring an important message to you all."

He mentally frowns, thinking that what he just said could have been worded differently. He quickly recovers and keeps going.

"Have any of you felt oppressed, outcasted, afraid, or angry because of the color of your blood? Have any highbloods ever attacked or shamed you because they thought you were lower than them, believed you were a pest or a nuisance to the world? Do you feel as if nothing can be done about it?"

Trolls just strolled by as he preached, barely paying any attention to his words.

"For so long our people have followed a caste system. For so long we have been given specific roles since our birth. For so long those lower on the scale have been oppressed while those higher have been using their gifts for the wrong purposes. For oppression, for instilling fear on those less fortunate, for murder, for evil. But what we are not aware of is that we have the power to change everything, we can change others and ourselves for the better!"

As he spoke, trolls stopped by and listened. Though as he went on, they only shook their heads and left. This didn't stop him.

"Our color of blood has separated us, but what we need to remember is that we are of one race. If we try, we can see past our blood! I have met trolls that were able to live together and get along despite the vast differences in their blood, from one as low as bronze, to one as high as indigo. If two such trolls can get along and not hate or kill each troll, think of what else we could achieve. We are so blinded by fear and hate, that it's easy to forget how to love one another."

One troll stops as he spoke. He was a modest looking troll with a teal sign sporting his tunic, and he held a few books under his arms.

"So many trolls have lost their lives as a result of the hatred that the highbloods may have for those lower than them. It is an injustice, yet nothing is done about it. Murdering others is embraced and encouraged even. But if we continue on this path, if we continue to allow this evil to take root in our lifestyle, then ALL of us will suffer from the consequences from our actions. Perhaps not today, maybe not tomorrow, or the next sweep. But one day, our evil actions could cost us dearly."

His sermon goes on for the next uneventful hour, and when he stops, he steps off the stump. The teal-signed troll walked up to him, eager to give his response to the sermon.

"That was quite an interesting speech you gave up there."

"I only said what I know is true," Kankri responded. "So, what did you think about what I said?"

At this question, the troll frowned. "Look kid, don't take this the wrong way. I get what you're trying to do, and I totally understand. But you are wasting your time."

The Dolorosa stopped sewing and looked at the troll, keeping silent.

"Why?"

"It's more for the fact that, well, the higher ups would in no way want to hear stuff like this. They wouldn't allow someone changing the way our society works. And with them enforcing the rules for so long, our race doesn't even know how to change in the first place. Believe me, I studied Alternian law for my career."

Kankri looks down in slight dejection.

"With the way things are now, it could take forever before even the slightest of changes can happen."

The Dolorosa looks at Kankri, afraid that this criticism would cause him to give up his cause.

"I realize this. I went into this knowing that this wouldn't be an easy task." Kankri looks back up. "But if we don't do anything and just stay in line, stay in our shells, then there will never be change. And I'm willing to take the chance to help everyone."

The Dolorosa smiles in relief.

"Hm, it seems you're determined about doing this." The troll puts a hand on his hip. "If you are serious about preaching your beliefs, I won't stand in your way. I know for a fact that there are trolls waiting for your words to reach their ears. But...be careful. This is something that could easily get you killed if you make even the slightest mistake."

"I will, me and my mother will both be careful. Thank you for listening to my sermon."

The troll nods his head in reciprocation. "Stay alive you two."

The troll walks away. The Dolorosa get up from her spot and approaches Kankri, and he walks towards her.

"That was a good sermon you gave Kankri."

"Yeah," he looks away in slight disappointment. "I only wish more trolls were willing to listen. Aside from that troll, hardly anyone wanted to hear it."

"Look at it this way Kankri, even though it was only one troll, you got him to stay and listen. I think that itself is a small victory. Perhaps tomorrow it will be two trolls, or five, or a whole city."

He looks back up at her. "Yeah, you're right. And besides, it was only my first day. I will get better."

"I'm sure of it."

Before the Dolorosa could get another word out, a pair of bushes started to rumble. The two look at the bushes only to find the rumbling ceased. Still, Kankri took a few steps toward it.

"Is someone there?"

When there was no response, he turned back to his mother, thinking that it was probably a stray beast that came and went.

"It was nothing. So, what did you want to say?"

"Oh, I wanted you to try on this cloak. I finished it," she hands the cloak out to Kankri, to which he takes.

He takes off his old cloak and puts on the new one. It was a little big, though not by too much, and the fabric was much nicer than the scratchy fabric from before.

"Hm," the Dolorosa contemplates putting a hand on her chin, "It does look slightly big, but you're still growing. Perhaps in time it will really fit." She approaches him with a needle holding red thread. "The horn holes are definitely too big though." She makes quick work on the horn holes, leaving a little bit of room so it wouldn't be too tight. "Perfect, what do you think?"

"It's much better, mother."

"Good," she walks back to her bag to put away her sewing equipment as well as the old cloak, which she folds up neatly. "So where do you think we should go next?"

"Hm...I don't think we should tackle the cities yet. I'd prefer we preach in small villages like this for now. We can preach in places where trolls gather, but I'm not familiar with any spots. I really think we should grab a map so we can see where we can go, it'd be easier than walking around blindly."

"I should have enough money for a map, though I highly doubt that a map will be expensive." Since they had been living in the wild for some time, and already had supplies that were necessary for survival, there was no need to spend money. Which was great since their money supply was running low.

"Where can we find a shop that sells maps in this town?"

"Perhaps there is a general store around. And if there isn't one there, we can always ask the locals."

"I only hope my words didn't brand us as weirdos by the trolls that live here."

"Kankri, stop worrying," she puts her hand on his shoulders, "If they call you a weirdo or a freak because of your words or actions, or even blood, then I may as well be a freak too. After all, I broke the customs of raising grubs by being your mother instead of a lusus. We can just be weird together." Kankri smiles at her words. "Now lets go. I think the general store was a little north of here."

The Dolorosa and Kankri grab their bags and head off along the dusty road. Some passerby trolls that heard Kankri speak earlier gave him and his mother strange looks, but they paid no mind to them.

* * *

As the two trolls walk along the path further into the small village, a troll peeks out from the bushes she was hiding in. She was a young troll around the same age as Kankri, with long wild hair and sharp fangs and nails. Her slightly rippedblack outfit sported olive accents to match her lips and blood. A moment later, a large lusus resembling a cat, only with two mouths, appeared from the trees with newly fallen prey in its mouth. Some bags were attached to a leather saddle on its back. She turns her attention to her lusus.

"Oh Pounce! I see you've returned with food. Looks like we'll be eating good tonight." She looks back to the trolls that were now further away. "Do you see those two trolls, Pounce? They were there for an little over an hour preaching. I think they're really on to something regarding our race. I feel sorry for him though, only one troll really listened to him. The others looked at him like he was a fool."

The two just stared in the distance, and then back at each other. Pounce had a look on her face that said, _'You seem slightly scared.'_ The girl just held up her pen to Pounce's face. "While they were talking, I dropped my pen, and as I was trying to grab it I made a bit of noise. I wouldn't be standing right here in the bushes like you told me to if I got caught." Pounce gave another look that said, _'Are you sure?'_ She put the pen back in her new but recently used journal, filled with words that Kankri had said in his sermon. "Okay, I probably would have said something, but I got nervous. You know I hardly ever communicate with other trolls, I'm not used to them. The best I do is observe them. But they seem like good trolls."

She stood up from the bushes when there were no signs of danger. "You know what I think, Pounce? I think we should follow them. I'd like to hear more of his thoughts, though I'm still a little nervous about confronting them in person. Wherever they stop, we stop nearby them. We can eat when we arrive to our new destination, OK?"

She takes the dead beast from Pounce's mouth and places it in the largest bag. The beast was large, but thankfully it wasn't large enough that it wouldn't fit. She then gets up on top of the saddle, and the two run off to catch up with the two trolls that have captured their interest.

* * *

Kankri's speech was shorter, but I felt like the chapter would have been way too short, so I extended it. I also decided to introduce a special someone. I don't know if I'll get another chapter out before the 25th, so I'll say it here. Happy Hanukkah, Merry Christmas, Happy Kwanzaa, Happy Holidays; OR if you don't celebrate any holidays, the I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
